


The Spider in Your Room

by IncenseStick



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/F, F/M, Fdom, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Monstergirl, Other, Screenplay/Script Format, Submissive Character, audio script, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncenseStick/pseuds/IncenseStick
Summary: [F4A] The Spider in Your Room [monstergirl] [arachne] [thicc] so [FSub] she goes [FDom] for you [devoted] [full moon] [kindness returned] [grinding] [Genital Friction Welding™] [teasing] [kisses] [aphrodisiac?] [L-bombs] I took care of your vermin for years, Human... Now let me take care of YOU~It's the full moon tonight. Not that you'd know. For you, it's a night like any other: necessary, short, and cold. And lonely.Strangely bright, too, but your mind is too occupied to wonder why. Like every night, you fall asleep fantasizing about Her. About a divine body crushing you with firmness, suffocating you in softness, drowning you in moistness, and drying what's left of you off in blazing heat.But you're not touching yourself. You've learned that giving your body release before sleep keeps Her from coming to you in your dreams. And as intoxicating as Her miraculous body is, what you truly long for is more so still; Her inexplicable, affectionate devotion and worship. Her hunger for you, and how powerful it makes you feel.You fall asleep frustrated, but full of hope.Will you find release tonight?
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

You are free to use my scripts however you want. That being said, if you decide to voice my script, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'd hate to miss out on your fill ❤️  
You can leave a comment here on AO3, shoot me a DM on Reddit (u/inceststick), or email me at inceststick@gmail.com  
==========================================================================================

[F4A] The Spider in Your Room [monstergirl] [arachne] [thicc] so [FSub] she goes [FDom] for you [devoted] [full moon] [kindness returned] [grinding] [Genital Friction Welding™] [teasing] [kisses] [aphrodisiac?] [L-bombs] I took care of your vermin for years, Human... Now let me take care of YOU~

Character reference by CuteSexyRobutts (please check it out, for your own enjoyment and to understand some of the anatomy referenced in the script): https://danbooru.donmai.us/data/__original_drawn_by_cutesexyrobutts__001d29fbeb5c88560c7c01d937be1eac.png

Also the "kukuku" thing is an evil-seductive laugh AND I'M SORRY I CAN'T FIND A GOOD EXAMPLE, I'M A PATHETIC FAILURE AS A WEEB  
Best I could find is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uyeaj0aJ3M

You can replace it with any other kind of slightly ominous but sultry giggle/laugh. Alternatively, you could introduce a speech peculiarity to make your delivery more "spider-like", like uhhh rolling your Rs weirdly or something idk xD

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
STORY INTRO:

It's the full moon tonight. Not that you'd know. For you, it's a night like any other: necessary, short, and cold. And lonely.

Strangely bright, too, but your mind is too occupied to wonder why. Like every night, you fall asleep fantasizing about Her. About a divine body crushing you with firmness, suffocating you in softness, drowning you in moistness, and drying what's left of you off in blazing heat.

But you're not touching yourself. You've learned that giving your body release before sleep keeps Her from coming to you in your dreams. And as intoxicating as Her miraculous body is, what you truly long for is more so still; Her inexplicable, affectionate devotion and worship. Her hunger for you, and how powerful it makes you feel.

You fall asleep frustrated, but full of hope.

Will you find release tonight?

=======================================================================================================================================

[spooky and distorted, but quiet; growing louder with each repetition until it becomes your normal voice, albeit slow and ponderous. Don't rush the lines pls xD]

Human... Human... Human... Human... Human? [in elated excitement] Human...!

We meet at last... Forgive me for any mistakes in my speech [make none], it is my first time speaking.

I wish you'd speak back to me, but you don't have to.

I long to hear your reaction, but what I see tells me enough. Thank you for not struggling. Even if it's just because you know it would be no use.

You seem torn, Human. I can see joy in your eyes... And fear. But there's more. You recognize me. It makes me very happy. It tells me my dreams weren't mine alone.

[curious, a bit nervous] I can't wait to see the... [slow, ponderous] Other recognition in your eyes.

But that's for later. Right now, there is something deeper, more primal in your eyes. They are two holes into a fire. You hunger for me. Kukukukukuku...

We've both waited for this for a long time... 

Our nightly communions... We've had so many in the past few months. They were so weak and diluted at first... Just strands of feelings connecting our souls, too pathetic and volatile to enter the physical plane. But they grew stronger with time. Became sensuous.

[savor the word, maybe a close whisper] Organoleptic.

With time, you began to see me. Then feel me. Just now, you heard me for the first time. [sultry] Later tonight, if it would please you, I could stimulate your remaining senses, too... Kukukukuku...

Your eyelids are fluttering in ecstasy, Human... Your sweet, sweet breath quickens, and your heart exerts itself in anticipation... Pumping your hot, viscous blood to your limbs to prepare them for acting on your fight-or-flee response... And to other places, to prepare them for acting on a response of a... Different nature. Kukukukukukukuku...

I'm glad the moon is so bright tonight. Bright enough to let you appreciate the visual aspect of my new form. The form you gave me.

I would be lying if I told you that I picked this night deliberately. That I could have met you like this last night, or any other night before...

No. I would not have been able to restrain myself. This is the first time I'm able to manifest fully on this plane of existence. It makes me all the more grateful to fate for blessing us with a full moon for the occasion.

[a bit hesitant, maybe nervous] Say, Human... Waking up from our dreams... Have you ever wondered who I was? Surely you don't believe I'm just a figment of your imagination...

[slow, hinting] Doesn't my lustrous, black hair remind you of someone? Of... SomeTHING?

Do you not find it strange that my body is every bit the ideal you've dreamt about all these years, except... Sinister?

Surely the sight of my long, claw-tipped fingers tapping on your chest rhythmically... And in grotesque sync... Conjures SOME association in your mind?

[the listener starts to realize; you are VERY happy but you savor the moment]

Kukukukukuku... Looks like I don't have to make it too obvious by showing you my extra limbs. But then again, there is no reason to keep hiding them behind my back anymore.

[spidery legs sfx? [???] Yeah real fucking great idea xD Have fun ♥]

Do they frighten you? Disgust you? Excite you?

Or all three at the same time? Kukukukukuku...

A human mind is a strange place. I am your fantasy. Your deepest desires made flesh. Perfection.

Why would you add something that terrifies and repels you to your ultimate fantasy? I suppose that these spider limbs growing from my back are the extent of what your imagination could add to your ideal without crossing the line. If I was any more resemblant of my original form... It would start to take away from my appeal. But it's not like I need those appendages.

You could have just made me perfect. I know that it's what [emphasis on "I"] I wanted. [melancholic] Spider-like was the last thing I wished my new form to be...

So it had to be YOUR choice. I've had a lot of time to ponder, Human, and I think I know why you did that.

[slowly] You needed an imperfection in your ideal to make it plausible. It would be too good to be true, too good to be satisfying if I was just perfect. So you gave me a defect, something you could graciously... Tolerate. Something to make you feel like you aren't just getting everything you've ever wanted for free. That I came at a price.

I don't mind. I might not NEED them, but they sure are useful for, say, removing the blanket... And placing myself directly on top of your naked body [sheets rustling]

[happy, excited] Kukukukukuku... I'm baking in the heat emanating from your bare skin, Human. But I think it's the radiance of your soul rather than actual body heat. You would have been dead otherwise.

[short pause]

That I am, Human. It's me. I'm the little spider that built her web on the plant standing on your windowsill all these years ago.

The spider you spared. The spider that fell in love with you.

But I'm not that tiny creature anymore.

My new body has been sculpted by years of lust and desire, and worship. Mine, of course... And yours.

Surely I didn't grow this big... This voluptuous... On a diet of flies and an occasional wasp, Human... Kukukukukuku...

No, what gave me this shape... What gave me sentience... Was your soul's resonance with mine. I don't know how or why, but throughout the years... I felt your desires. I took in your wildest fantasies. The fantasies about a body no woman could ever have... About loyalty and devotion no woman could ever give you. I took them all in, Human.

I BECAME them.

You were always disgusted by me. You were always scared of me, despite my good intentions and your obvious... Size advantage. What you felt towards me was the precise opposite of what you felt towards the ideal woman you fantasized about every night before sleep, and sometimes during the day...

And when you pleasured yourself.

But still you tolerated me. You spared my life, then protected it. You fed me. I don't mean the insects you placed on my web from time to time, though I always cherished and appreciated your gifts... Always worshipped your kindness.

But no. What sustained me as more than just a spider was the paradox of your sympathy towards me. I don't know much about the world, but I doubt other animals become... Whatever I am... Just because the human they like is nice to them.

No. I am what I am because the human I live FOR... And thanks TO...

Because YOU were nice to me even though I terrified and disgusted you... For years.

Ever since I was able to form a thought, my only desire was to make you see me in a different light... To reverse your feelings towards me, even if for just a single day, just a single hour... Even if it was to cost me my life.

Being a lower lifeform has its perks. I didn't need to work, do chores, bathe. I don't get distracted. All of my attention has always been on you. I spent my days observing you, learning about you... From you.

And whenever you were gone, I used the strands of your fantasies to weave the web of my dream. Of my wish. The wish to have you one day look at me not with fear and revulsion... But the opposite. To return the happiness and sense of fulfillment you gave me. To serve and please you in some way... In ANY way.

[reverant, subby] I might look like this now, but I'm still as tiny and inferior in comparison to you as I ever was. Perhaps more. You were never just a human to me, but now... I have the cognitive capacity to recognize that you are my creator. My owner. My alpha and omega. [get it? because she's switching between sub and dom for you xD Oh yeah the Bible reference is cool too]

My everything.

I was brought into existence to please you. My only desire is to make you happy. I don't just WISH to devote my life to your service, Human... I am that wish incarnate. I'm forever your servant and attendant.

[change of tone to dominant] But you don't want me to serve you. Not tonight. Tonight, you want me to take you. Claim you. Make you mine.

I will obey. Anything to please you.

I reckon my extra limbs will come in HANDY, after all... Kukukukukuku...

Pinning your arms above your head, leaving your bare chest vulnerable and open for my lips to mark...

[chest kisses/licking]

Squirm all you will, Human. My appendages might be spindly, but don't let that deceive you. I can feel their power. I could just snap your arms in half.

Obviously, I won't. I would rather never be brought into existence than see you hurt. And... I can think of a far better use for your divine mouth than screaming in pain, anyway.

[very wet, long, passionate french kiss]

Kukukukukuku... You taste like pleasure, Human.

You taste like life.

Judging from your reaction, tasting my saliva must have been quite the experience for you as well. That was only to be expected, but I'm glad I'm surpassing your expectations so far. Kukukuku...

[curious] Oh? You were already burning up and hyperventilating for a while, but now... Do I excite you that much, or is there perhaps more to my saliva than meets the tongue? Spider venom comes in all sorts of different kinds, after all.

Most have rather boring effects. They just hurt... Or paralyze... Or kill.

But the venom of a few rare subspecies does something else entirely... To humans, anyway. Kukukuku.

Now, I wonder... Was there an aphrodisiac in the fluids we've just exchanged? Or do you just want me THAT bad, Human?

I wouldn't know. This body is just as new to me as it is to you. I think it's best to explore and experiment.

For example... I'm sure you're desperate to find out what your fantasy smells like, too... Allow me to indulge you.

[the sex scene starts; add moans here and there in between the lines]

I'll smother you with my breasts, Human. These huge, shapely, perfect tits that are soft like marshmallows... And firm like bags of fine sand... And just as heavy on your face. Covering your desperate mouth. Are you gasping for air, or just trying to catch a nipple? Kukukukuku...

I wonder if I will lactate for you. A lactating spider doesn't exactly make sense... But then again, neither does a lot of my anatomy... Or my very existence.

You're drooling all over me, human... Your beautiful hair is soaking wet... And so am I. Kukukuku...

[shit I'm actually bald as I write this, talk about self-exclusion... Couldn't get a haircut in the early months of 'Rona so I decided to just trim and shave it off completely then let it regrow for a month or 2 and repeat the process. I just started my 3rd cycle. Turns out I look great bald and it saves me like $10 a month so I'll probably keep doing that until I get bored/actually go bald xD  
But yeah, no hair to get wet being ridden by a big-titty thick-thighed spider lady, FML :/]

Oh, you're trying to free your hands? Do you want to grab my breasts that much?

No. I don't think I'll allow that. Your wish is my command, but I must stay in character.

I think it's high time I made you cum, Human. I will make it special. I will bond our souls and bodies forever. I will grind into you until we become one. Friction welding would be an apt analogy.

Kukukukuku... No, it's not like our bodies will actually merge. Just our BEINGS. You will still TECHNICALLY be able to separate yourself from me.

You just won't.

But I must ensure your safety during the process. I am inhumanly strong and fast. If any part of you is allowed to change position, you might get hurt. Just like in friction welding, the processed elements must be secured tightly. 

I will now slide my feet under your buttocks, to lift them up and provide a cushioning bedding.

Your loins are now pushing into my soft, soaking vulva. It's like our genitals are kissing, Human. Kukukuku...

You can't help but grind into me on your own. That is to be expected. Don't worry, I will grant you release... [ominous] When the time comes.

It would seem I was so very wrong about not needing these extra limbs. [slowly, you're describing what you're doing in real time] The first pair will secure your arms. The second and third will go around your back, lifting you into me. The fourth will hold your legs in place.

My human hands will stick to your waist, pinning you down.

You are now clamped tightly in my embrace, Human. Dominated by your nightmare... That so happens to be your dream come true.

I will start slow. [add increasingly intense schlicking sounds, as well as moans. You are grinding your lubricated pussy on the listener's genitals as you push their body into yours with your spider limbs]

Oh, you're moaning already, Human?

Does my wet spider pussy feel that good?

And that's just the outside of it...

It makes me very... Very happy that you're enjoying me, Human.

There is no more fear in your eyes. Not a trace of disgust.

Just ecstasy.

[hesitant] And a hint of guilty audaciousness...

I'll speed up a bit now.

Try not to cum right away.

See how the tits you dreamt into existence bounce and shake with every thrust of my hips?

Don't worry. You will get to do ALL the things you're imagining right now to them.

And then we will move on to things you had no idea can be done with a pair of breasts.

I will make sure to return the kindness you showed me.

You are my Creator, and I will treat you as such.

I will give you what you've always wanted.

I'm speeding up again. Hold it in, Human. [she's going full throttle now, schlicking noises go BRRR. You're both getting close, make sure it shows in your voice. You're also subby and worshippy]

I will give you my unwavering loyalty and devotion.

I will serve and worship you like no human ever could.

This perfect body that no human could ever have will be yours to use however you please.

I will be what I've always been.

Your little grateful pet. Your soul-bound slave.

Your pleasure and delight, like you are mine.

Your happiness...

You are seconds away from cumming, aren't you, Human?

[you switch back to dominant, and stop moving abruptly. Schlicking noises stop as well ofc]

Great time to stop then.

[playfully condescending] Kukukukuku, your hips are spasming, fucking into the air and desperately trying to reach me... So you can reach an orgasm.

Crying is fine, Human, welcome even... But don't give me that betrayed look through the tears.

I meant every single word. [convincingly, SLOWLY] My only desire is to bring you pleasure, but even more so – happiness.

I love and worship you. I will be everything I said I would, and so much more.

But not tonight. I can see it in your eyes.

You still think I'm too perfect to be yours. Like you haven't yet paid the price.

It breaks my soul to deny you myself... But it must be done, for the sake of our future happiness and satisfaction.

I think you cooled down a little, Human. You're ready to pay the next installment.

I don't know how many there are left, my Love. That's yours to know.

Perhaps, if you do your best, it will all be over in the morning.


	2. [M4F] Version

[spooky and distorted, but quiet; growing louder with each repetition until it becomes your normal voice, albeit slow and ponderous. Don't rush the lines pls xD]

Human... Human... Human... Human... Human? [in elated excitement] Human...!

We meet at last... Forgive me for any mistakes in my speech [make none], it is my first time speaking.

I wish you'd speak back to me, but you don't have to.

I long to hear your reaction, but what I see tells me enough. Thank you for not struggling. Even if it's just because you know it would be no use.

You seem torn, Human. I can see joy in your eyes... And fear. But there's more. You recognize me. It makes me very happy. It tells me my dreams weren't mine alone.

[curious, a bit nervous] I can't wait to see the... [slow, ponderous] Other recognition in your eyes.

But that's for later. Right now, there is something deeper, more primal in your eyes. They are two holes into a fire. You hunger for me. Kukukukukuku...

We've both waited for this for a long time...

Our nightly communions... We've had so many in the past few months. They were so weak and diluted at first... Just strands of feelings connecting our souls, too pathetic and volatile to enter the physical plane. But they grew stronger with time. Became sensuous.

[savor the word, maybe a close whisper] Organoleptic.

With time, you began to see me. Then feel me. Just now, you heard me for the first time. [sultry] Later tonight, if it would please you, I could stimulate your remaining senses, too... Kukukukuku...

Your eyelids are fluttering in ecstasy, Human... Your sweet, sweet breath quickens, and your heart exerts itself in anticipation... Pumping your hot, viscous blood to your limbs to prepare them for acting on your fight-or-flee response... And to other places, to prepare them for acting on a response of a... Different nature. Kukukukukukukuku...

I'm glad the moon is so bright tonight. Bright enough to let you appreciate the visual aspect of my new form. The form you gave me.

I would be lying if I told you that I picked this night deliberately. That I could have met you like this last night, or any other night before...

No. I would not have been able to restrain myself. This is the first time I'm able to manifest fully on this plane of existence. It makes me all the more grateful to fate for blessing us with a full moon for the occasion.

[a bit hesitant, maybe nervous] Say, Human... Waking up from our dreams... Have you ever wondered who I was? Surely you don't believe I'm just a figment of your imagination...

[slow, hinting] Doesn't my lustrous, black hair remind you of someone? Of... SomeTHING?

Do you not find it strange that my body is every bit the ideal you've dreamt about all these years, except... Sinister?

Surely the sight of my long, claw-tipped fingers tapping on your chest rhythmically... And in grotesque sync... Conjures SOME association in your mind?

[the listener starts to realize; you are VERY happy but you savor the moment]

Kukukukukuku... Looks like I don't have to make it too obvious by showing you my extra limbs. But then again, there is no reason to keep hiding them behind my back anymore.

[spidery legs sfx? [???] Yeah real fucking great idea xD Have fun ♥]

Do they frighten you? Disgust you? Excite you?

Or all three at the same time? Kukukukukuku...

A human mind is a strange place. I am your fantasy. Your deepest desires made flesh. Perfection.

Why would you add something that terrifies and repels you to your ultimate fantasy? I suppose that these spider limbs growing from my back are the extent of what your imagination could add to your ideal without crossing the line. If I was any more resemblant of my original form... It would start to take away from my appeal. But it's not like I need those appendages.

You could have just made me perfect. I know that it's what [emphasis on "I"] I wanted. [melancholic] Spider-like was the last thing I wished my new form to be...

So it had to be YOUR choice. I've had a lot of time to ponder, Human, and I think I know why you did that.

[slowly] You needed an imperfection in your ideal to make it plausible. It would be too good to be true, too good to be satisfying if I was just perfect. So you gave me a defect, something you could graciously... Tolerate. Something to make you feel like you aren't just getting everything you've ever wanted for free. That I came at a price.

I don't mind. I might not NEED them, but they sure are useful for, say, removing the blanket... And placing myself directly on top of your naked body [sheets rustling]

[happy, excited] Kukukukukuku... I'm baking in the heat emanating from your bare skin, Human. But I think it's the radiance of your soul rather than actual body heat. You would have been dead otherwise.

[short pause]

That I am, Human. It's me. I'm the little spider that built her web on the plant standing on your windowsill all these years ago.

The spider you spared. The spider that fell in love with you.

But I'm not that tiny creature anymore.

My new body has been sculpted by years of lust and desire, and worship. Mine, of course... And yours.

Surely I didn't grow this big... This masculine... On a diet of flies and an occasional wasp, Human... Kukukukukuku...

No, what gave me this shape... What gave me sentience... Was your soul's resonance with mine. I don't know how or why, but throughout the years... I felt your desires. I took in your wildest fantasies. The fantasies about a body no woman could ever have... About loyalty and devotion no woman could ever give you. I took them all in, Human.

I BECAME them.

You were always disgusted by me. You were always scared of me, despite my good intentions and your obvious... Size advantage. What you felt towards me was the precise opposite of what you felt towards the ideal man you fantasized about every night before sleep, and sometimes during the day...

And when you pleasured yourself.

But still you tolerated me. You spared my life, then protected it. You fed me. I don't mean the insects you placed on my web from time to time, though I always cherished and appreciated your gifts... Always worshipped your kindness.

But no. What sustained me as more than just a spider was the paradox of your sympathy towards me. I don't know much about the world, but I doubt other animals become... Whatever I am... Just because the human they like is nice to them.

No. I am what I am because the human I live FOR... And thanks TO...

Because YOU were nice to me even though I terrified and disgusted you... For years.

Ever since I was able to form a thought, my only desire was to make you see me in a different light... To reverse your feelings towards me, even if for just a single day, just a single hour... Even if it was to cost me my life.

Being a lower lifeform has its perks. I didn't need to work, do chores, bathe. I don't get distracted. All of my attention has always been on you. I spent my days observing you, learning about you... From you.

And whenever you were gone, I used the strands of your fantasies to weave the web of my dream. Of my wish. The wish to have you one day look at me not with fear and revulsion... But the opposite. To return the happiness and sense of fulfillment you gave me. To serve and please you in some way... In ANY way.

[reverant, subby] I might look like this now, but I'm still as tiny and inferior in comparison to you as I ever was. Perhaps more. You were never just a human to me, but now... I have the cognitive capacity to recognize that you are my creator. My owner. My alpha and omega. [get it? because he's switching between sub and dom for you xD Oh yeah the Bible reference is cool too]

My everything.

I was brought into existence to please you. My only desire is to make you happy. I don't just WISH to devote my life to your service, Human... I am that wish incarnate. I'm forever your servant and attendant.

[change of tone to dominant] But you don't want me to serve you. Not tonight. Tonight, you want me to take you. Claim you. Make you mine.

I will obey. Anything to please you.

I reckon my extra limbs will come in HANDY, after all... Kukukukukuku...

Pinning your arms above your head, leaving your bare chest vulnerable and open for my lips to mark...

[chest kisses/licking]

Squirm all you will, Human. My spider appendages might be spindly, but don't let that deceive you. I can feel their power. I could just snap your arms in half.

Obviously, I won't. I would rather never be brought into existence than see you hurt. And... I can think of a far better use for your divine mouth than screaming in pain, anyway.

[very wet, long, passionate french kiss]

Kukukukukuku... You taste like pleasure, Human.

You taste like life.

Judging from your reaction, tasting my saliva must have been quite the experience for you as well. That was only to be expected, but I'm glad I'm surpassing your expectations so far. Kukukuku...

[curious] Oh? You were already burning up and hyperventilating for a while, but now... Do I excite you that much, or is there perhaps more to my saliva than meets the tongue? Spider venom comes in all sorts of different kinds, after all.

Most have rather boring effects. They just hurt... Or paralyze... Or kill.

But the venom of a few rare subspecies does something else entirely... To humans, anyway. Kukukuku.

Now, I wonder... Was there an aphrodisiac in the fluids we've just exchanged? Or do you just want me THAT bad, Human?

I wouldn't know. This body is just as new to me as it is to you. I think it's best to explore and experiment.

For example... I'm sure you're desperate to find out what your fantasy smells like, too... Allow me to indulge you.

[the sex scene starts; add moans here and there in between the lines]

I'll let you sniff my balls, Human. These huge, shapely, perfect balls that have been busy producing seed from the very second they came into existence... They are strange to me. I've never seen male genitalia before. I didn't expect my testicles to be this big... I guess this is how you wanted them. Covering your desperate little mouth. Are you gasping for air, or just trying to catch one between your lips? Kukukukuku...

You're drooling all over my cock, human... Your beautiful hair is soaking wet... And so am I. All this this precum dripping from my tip... Kukukuku...

Oh, you're trying to free your hands? Do you want to touch me that much?

No. I don't think I'll allow that. Your wish is my command, but I must stay in character.

I can sense your desire. You want to take me in your mouth and make me cum. But no. I think it's high time I made you cum, Human. Don't worry, I will make it special. I will bond our souls and bodies forever. I will grind into you until we become one. Friction welding would be an apt analogy.

Kukukukuku... No, it's not like our bodies will actually merge. Just our BEINGS. You will still TECHNICALLY be able to separate yourself from me.

You just won't.

But I must ensure your safety during the process. I am inhumanly strong and fast. If any part of you is allowed to change position, you might get hurt. Just like in friction welding, the processed elements must be secured tightly.

I will pin you down and push you into the bed to make sure you can't move out of the way... Or too close.

Your loins are now pushing into my hard, twitching shaft. It's like our genitals are kissing, Human. Kukukuku...

You can't help but grind into me on your own. That is to be expected. Don't worry, I will grant you release... [ominous] When the time comes.

It would seem I was so very wrong about not needing these extra limbs. [slowly, you're describing what you're doing in real time] The first pair will secure your arms. The second and third will go around your back, lifting you into me as I push down with my weight. The fourth will hold your legs in place.

My human hands will stick to your waist, pinning you down.

You are now clamped tightly in my embrace, Human. Dominated by your nightmare... That so happens to be your dream come true.

I will start slow.

Oh, you're moaning already, Human?

Does my thick, hard spired cock feel that good?

And I' just rubbing the outside...

It makes me very... Very happy that you're enjoying me, Human.

There is no more fear in your eyes. Not a trace of disgust.

Just ecstasy.

[hesitant] And a hint of guilty audaciousness...

I'll speed up a bit now.

Try not to cum right away.

See how the abs you dreamt into existence tense and glisten in the moonlight with every thrust of my hips?

Don't worry. You will get to do ALL the things you're imagining right now to me.

And then we will move on to things you had no idea two bodies could do together.

I will make sure to return the kindness you showed me.

You are my Creator, and I will treat you as such.

I will give you what you've always wanted.

I'm speeding up again. Hold it in, Human.

I will give you my unwavering loyalty and devotion.

I will serve and worship you like no human ever could.

This perfect body that no human could ever have will be yours to use however you please.

I will use you in all the ways you want me to... Even if you never voice your needs. I know exactly what you want.

I will be what I've always been.

Your little grateful pet. Your soul-bound slave.

Your pleasure and delight, like you are mine.

Your happiness...

You are seconds away from cumming, aren't you, Human?

[you switch back to dominant, and stop moving abruptly. Schlicking noises stop as well ofc]

Great time to stop then.

[playfully condescending] Kukukukuku, your hips are spasming, fucking into the air and desperately trying to reach me... So you can reach an orgasm.

Crying is fine, Human, welcome even... But don't give me that betrayed look through the tears.

I meant every single word. [convincingly, SLOWLY] My only desire is to bring you pleasure, but even more so – happiness.

I love and worship you. I will be everything I said I would, and so much more.

But not tonight. I can see it in your eyes.

You still think I'm too perfect to be yours. Like you haven't yet paid the price.

It breaks my soul to deny you myself... But it must be done, for the sake of our future happiness and satisfaction.

I think you cooled down a little, Human. You're ready to pay the next installment.

I don't know how many there are left, my Love. That's yours to know.

Perhaps, if you do your best, it will all be over in the morning.


End file.
